Vegeta, Get away from that button
by KumikoVegeta
Summary: The Adventure continues as Goku and Vegeta get taken once more into the passed to play with the Gods. See what they will do along with the prankster duo themselves. How will they change the future? Please R
1. Default Chapter

Vegeta, get away from that button!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, from Dragonball Z or from Greece.  
  
  
  
************* Chapter 1************  
  
  
  
It was a warm day, as Vegeta sat on the cough, eating a bag of Doritos and watching a great episode of Sailormoon. Looking around, to make sure no one was watching, he chuckled to himself for the insanity of the show.  
  
" Boy that Serena is so, funny, Gees! Look at her battle those monsters, you go girl!"  
  
Then out of nowhere from behind him, he heard a snicker, turning around with a start he saw to his amazement the one person he despised more on this planet. Sporting his wide goofy smile.  
  
"Kakarotto" What are you doing here? Who let you into, my home?"  
  
" Well, Chi-Chi and Bulma went to the movies, and they said I couldn't go. I told them that I was bored and they said to just come over here cause you was alone."  
  
" Get the Hell out of my home! Go over to the nerd of a son of yours!"  
  
" I can't, I already went there, and Videl told me that Gohan was sick and needed to be left alone."  
  
"What about the other brat of yours?"  
  
"Goten is playing with trunks up on the lookout tower, Piccolo is with Krillen .18 went with Marron to Disney Land."  
  
"So? Go train somewhere, why do you have to come over here and bother me?"  
  
"Ohhh, but Veggie, I need something to do, and I don't want to be alone. Please lets do something, I am soo bored!"  
  
Vegeta jumped up from the cough, and in the process scared Goku out of his whining fit. Walking right up to the bigger saiyan, he clamped his fingers onto his orange gi, and lowered the bigger, goofier saiyan to his level. Putting on his famous smile, he talked loud enough for the larger saiyan to hear him.  
  
" Now you listen to me! I am no one's play thing, and I will not be your "friend"! If you are so Damn lonely then find someone who can actually stand your presence! I am the Saiyan no ouji! I don't need to be around someone to have a good time. Now remove yourself from my home before I have to remove you myself!"  
  
Pushing goku hard enough so that he got his point, he just folded his arms around his chest and smirked at him. Glaring just a little, Vegeta, leaned up against the far wall to se if he was going to do something forceful today. He did need to train, and since the Gravity Chamber was broken for the third time this week, stupid Onna, for not fixing it right the first time, he was forced to just sit on the cough and watch stupid shows all day. He didn't want to admit it but he was glad that Goku had came over, But he didn't like the fact that he had showed up in the middle of his show.  
  
"WELL WHAT IS IT GOING TO BE?"  
  
Goku, looked at him, stunned that he was so mad, He knew Vegeta didn't like him that much, and that he usually had a bad attitude towards him, but he had always been at least nicer to him lately cause of them sparring and all. He just couldn't understand why he was being so mean. Then it hit him, As if the light bulb actually came on over his head.  
  
" You're mad cause I walked in on your show aren't you?"  
  
"I AM NOT, BAKA! NOW ANSWER MY QUESTION! ARE YOU GOING TO LEAVE OR DO I HAVE TO MAKE YOU LEAVE!"  
  
"Ahh, Vegeta, you can't hurt me, you are mad cause I walked in on that show, don't worry I have a copy of that show at home, I watch it all the time. Don't you just love Serena and all the others? They are so nice and funny. Anyway, hey I am starving do you have anything to eat?"  
  
Walking away from a stunned Vegeta, Goku made his way in the big kitchen of the Capsule Corp Mansion. Rooting through the frig, Vegeta finally got a hold of the scene he just watched. Usually Goku would at least get all whiny and ask him to come with him or spar, but today he just didn't. Growling to himself he made his way into the kitchen to see how much damage the bottomless pit for a stomach Goku had left. Watching in Awe of how Goku can completely empty a frig and all it containers, without so much as a breathe in between, he asked the question that was plaguing him.  
  
"Why exactly are you here Kakarotto?"  
  
"Well like I said, Chi-Chi, and Bulma went to the movies and I was bored and I figured you had something to do over here."  
  
"Oh really. And does it look like I have something to do over here for you?"  
  
"Well I over hear Chi-Chi and Bulma talking about some machine she made, something about time traveling and I was wondering if you knew how to work it, cause I was kinda curious"  
  
"Well do you remember where she said it was?"  
  
Goku, stared at Vegeta with the most blank stare until he answered.  
  
"Actually I don't remember"  
  
"Oh Dende! Why must he be so airheaded sometimes? Well come along Kakarotto, You have sparked my interest so we will go look for this machine!" 


	2. Kakarotto Where are we?

Vegeta, get away from that button!  
  
Disclaimer: DBZ does not belong to me, sniff neither does Greece, or the characters in the Trojan war.  
  
******************* Kakarotto, Where are we? ******************  
  
  
  
"Kakarotto, are you sure she said it was in here?"  
  
"Vegeta, I told you that I think it is in here!"  
  
"BAKA! THEN WHY ARE WE SITTING IN A CLOSET!"  
  
"This is a closet? Really, I didn't know! I though it was the machine. No wonder there isn't any buttons. Sorry Veggie"  
  
"Stop calling me Veggie! That is not my name Bakayaro."  
  
As Vegeta and Goku made their way out of the closet, only Dende knows how they got in there, they went in search for the famous lab. Goku, having been in this house for an hour looking for the lab, was getting a little worried that Vegeta didn't know where he was going. Vegeta had never stepped foot within the deeper parts of Capsule Corp. and only knew where the important things were: the kitchen, the bedroom, the brat's bedroom, the Gravity chamber, and the Infirmary. Other than that he had no clue where the hell the lab was.  
  
"Kakarotto, do you have any idea where we are?"  
  
"Actually Vegeta, I was hoping you could tell me."  
  
Vegeta looked at their surroundings, he was scared, but he didn't want baka Kakarotto to know that. So he put on his most "I_KNOW_EVERYTHING_" look, and smirked at Goku.  
  
"Of course I know where I am. Look we are in the, umm. We are in Capsule Corp."  
  
"I know that, silly. But where in Capsule Corp. are we?  
  
Looking around he started to try to make something up, but finding even that hard to do he decided to just take the next hall they came to, and go into what ever door was there.  
  
"Of course I know where we are, just follow me. It is a good thing I was here, you would have prolly gotten lost and we would have had to come search for you. You then would have been here for like days, and since the kitchen is so far away, you wouldn't have had anything to eat!"  
  
"AHHHH!, Vegeta stop, please you are scaring me!"  
  
But Vegeta was loving this, just the idea of scaring the pants off of Kakarotto was too precious.  
  
"Then, your stomach would start growling, and the only food you would have if the old dirty stuff that Bulma makes, and it would be so burnt that it wouldn't even be food anymore."  
  
"Vegeta, please stop, please."  
  
Goku, got on his knees, grabbing a hold of Vegeta's legs trying to stop him from scaring him any further. After a while of teasing Vegeta got tired of scaring him and really wanted to finish this adventure.  
  
"Oh, come on Baka, lets go find this machine before Bulma returns."  
  
Well Dende must really be looking down on them, cause as soon as they turned the corner, there was the infamous lab they had been looking for. Just before Vegeta could grab the door, a loud roar sounded. As soon as Vegeta opened his eyes, he was in the arms of Goku holding on for dear life. Goku, looked down at Vegeta, and smiled that famous Goku smile.  
  
"Wow, Vegeta you are really fast."  
  
"NOT_A_WORD!!"  
  
"Hey Vegeta, could you let go, you are digging your nails into my skin."  
  
Goku, then dropped Vegeta on his butt, trying really hard not to snicker, he looked down at the Saiyan no ouji  
  
"I swear, by the blood that flows through my veins, you will pay Kakarotto!"  
  
"Yeah sure, Hey Vegeta?"  
  
Vegeta, got up and brushed off his butt, which was a little sore from the impact and went for the door when the roar was heard again, this time he stood his ground and looked around.  
  
"Is that your stomach Kakarotto?"  
  
"Yeah, Vegeta, I tried to tell you, I am REALLY REALLY HUNGRY. Can you go inside while I go get something to eat?"  
  
"No Kakarotto, this was your idea, go get something to eat and return. Do make me come and get you!"  
  
"Thanks, I'll be right back. Hey do you want something too?"  
  
"Yes get me a…"  
  
Goku, had already left before Vegeta could finish his sentence, he watched as Goku went down the opposite hall they came from, and in 3minutes was back. Vegeta looked at him stunned.  
  
"Where did you go?"  
  
"I went to the kitchen, why?"  
  
"How did you get back so fast?"  
  
"Vegeta, the kitchen is around the corner."  
  
Vegeta, looked at him, then peeked his head around the corner of the hall they stood in, there was the kitchen, looking messy from Goku's feast. Vegeta, could just feel the veins popping out of his head. He could see all the power he has ever had floating to the surface, as he tried with all his power to stop himself from going SSJ. Goku, sensing the power, took a couple of steps back.  
  
"WE HAVE BEEN LOOKING FOR THIS LAB FOR AN HOUR AND YOU KNEW THE KITCHEN WAS AROUND THE CORNER FROM IT THE WHOLE TIME?"  
  
"Well, Yeah, I figured you just wanted t tour the house."  
  
"I LIVE HERE BAKA! IF I WANTED TO TOUR THE HOUSE I WOULD HAVE DONE IT IN THE TEN YEARS THAT I HAVE LIVED HERE!"  
  
"Calm, down Vegeta. Here, I got you a Pepsi. Lets see what this machine looks like."  
  
Damn that Kakarotto, he knows my weakness.  
  
Goku stepped through the door, and began to search for the machine, After about 5 minutes he found it and called for Vegeta to come look at it. It was a simple a lot like the one Mirai Trunks had brought when he visited from time to time. And since Vegeta is curious, A/N in this one they are. Especially the Saiyan no ouji  
  
He decided to play with it a little.  
  
"umm, Vegeta, I don't think you should touch it, it may start or something."  
  
"Shut-up Kakarotto, I have traveled the Galaxy and back, have been in every space pod imaginable. I know how to work this thing. Plus there is usually an ON button. As long as we don't touch it then we won't go anywhere."  
  
"But Vegeta, what if it isn't like that at all. What if it doesn't have an ON button? What if it is just a random pushing of buttons?"  
  
"Are you scared Kakarotto? Don't worry, Since I am the strongest Saiyan in the galaxy I will protect you. Now sit down and shut up!"  
  
Vegeta, started pushing all kinds of buttons, red, gray, pink, silver. Soon he came across a Big Blue, Getting excited he went to push it, but Goku tried to stop him.  
  
"VEGETA DON'T PUSH THAT BUTTON!"  
  
"Why not it is my favorite color."  
  
"VEGETA! GET AWAY FROM THAT BUTTON."  
  
Vegeta, being the stubborn person that he is, ignored Goku's pleas and pushed the button anyway. A bright light surrounded them, as Goku and Vegeta, grabbed each other's waist.  
  
"WE'RE GOING TO DIE!!!!!!!"  
  
The bright light engulfed them, and they soon was in a warp hole traveling very fast. Neither dares open their eyes but they didn't want the other to think they were weak. Goku, and Vegeta opened their eyes at the same time. Even in their own time you could hear their screams. Suddenly the light was gone and they was sitting holding each other very tight. The blushes was so red on both their faces that something needed to be said.  
  
"Dear Lord Vegeta, You smell Really Bad!"  
  
"HOW DEAR YOU, SPEAK TO THE SAIYAN NO OUJI LIKE THAT! I don't really smell do I?"  
  
Goku giggled to himself as the proud Saiyan no ouji sniffed at his arms pitts.  
  
"Hey I don't smell!"  
  
Goku opened the time machine door to look around, and found about a million men fighting all around them. Vegeta, stepped out of the machine and was looking in the wrong direction as Goku.  
  
"This isn't that bad, I wonder where we are Kakarotto? Hey Kakarotto? What are you look…. Ing…. At?  
  
Vegeta, looked on to the battlefield, seeing all the fighting and all the blood. He smiled as the smell of war surrounded him.  
  
"Hmm, My kinda battle!"  
  
Suddenly a man in bronze armor ran up to the two Saiyans, blood on the tip of his shield and spear.  
  
"Hey you! Stop looking at the Achaeans winning out over the Trojans. Zeus will have your head if you don't help."  
  
Goku, looked at the man as he ran away, as stunned as he was he couldn't believe where they were. The last time he had heard those names was when Gohan was studying for his history test.  
  
"Oh Man, Vegeta, do you know where we are?"  
  
"Yeah a great war!'  
  
"NO! WE ARE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE TROJAN WAR, AND WE ARE TROJANS."  
  
"So?"  
  
"We are in ancient Greece, Vegeta, the Trojans lose!"  
  
"What? Oh No."  
  
Cliffhanger: sorry about that readers, my hands were getting tired and I have to go soon, review and tell me what you think 


	3. The Big Fight

Vegeta, get away from that button!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, Trojan War, or Greek Gods!!! (  
  
A/N This story may have some funny parts in it, but as the story unfolds, I don't know how it will come out. So sorry ahead of time if the funny scenes are lacking  
  
********* The Big Fight ********  
  
"We're in Ancient Greece, Vegeta, and The Trojans lose!"  
  
"What, Oh no!"  
  
Vegeta look out into the battle field and saw all the blood shed, even though he knew nothing of what Goku was talking about, he wasn't about to let him know that. No Third class baka was going to make him look stupid, so he pretended to understand what he just told him. Goku, having known him for sometime now knew he didn't understand, and chimed in to help clear up the matters. But knowing Vegeta he would take it the wrong way.  
  
Think Goku, how can you explain it without making him mad? After running it through his head he thought he had the perfect way to tell him minus the ego trip.  
  
"Vegeta, I thought I heard Gohan talk about it. It was by some guy named Homer or something. Anyway it is about two armies that fight over some lady named Helen."  
  
"Ohh, Helen of Troy."  
  
Goku couldn't help but try to mask his shock, the look of awe was plastered all over his face. The Saiyan no ouji noticed and was enraged.  
  
" I AM NOT STUPID KAKAROTTO! I DO KNOW SOME THINGS!!"  
  
Goku just turned to look at the battle, taking in all the details of the battle scene. He had to admit it was a little exciting being there. The field was a large one, with bronze and silver spears marked with blood everywhere. Not to mention all the bodies. Goku had never seen so many bodies in all his life, it kind of made his stomach turn. He could feel the wave of nausea running through him, and before he could stop it, he had turned and threw up on Vegeta.  
  
" EWWW! KAKAROTTO, YOU ARE DISGUSTING! NOW I SMELL AS BAD AS YOU! STUPID BAKA CAN'T EVEN LOOK AT A TRUE BATTLE SCENE! NOW MY UNIFORM IS RUINED! OHH ARE YOU LUCKY THERE IS A OCEAN BESIDE US OR I WOULD MAKE YOU CLEAN MY SUIT!"  
  
Stomping away towards the water he mumbled something like, baka, third- class stomach, idiot, all the other things were too bad to retell. Goku decided to walk around after figuring out how to capsule the machine. He turned toward the ocean where he found a man sitting and crying into his hands. Feeling sad for the man he walked up to him, sitting beside him he put his hand on the man's shoulder and began to pat it. The man jumped up and looked Goku over a little bit, looking very wary and a little happy at the same time he began to talk.  
  
"Where are you from stranger? Have you word from the traitor of kings Agamemnon?"  
  
"Who?" The expression of confusion passed over his face as he did his trademark scratching of his head. The man just looked at him, then with a speed Goku hadn't expected he had a bronze spear to his neck.  
  
"Who are you? And where have you come from?"  
  
"Hi! My name is Goku! And I am from Tokyo. What is your name?"  
  
"My name is Achilles, and where is Tokyo?"  
  
Goku, looked all over the battlefield, then he looked at a weird faced Achilles.  
  
"Well I guess I don't know. He he. So tell me why are you just sitting here instead of fighting?"  
  
"Because the King Agamemnon is a traitor and he took my woman from me!'  
  
"Is that it, but why aren't you fighting?"  
  
"Because he has stole my honor and I won't fight for him ever. Until Zeus, God of Thunder, has honored me, by allowing the Trojans to trap the Achaeans to the ships. Only then will I fight!"  
  
"Ohh, well you should help anyway, those guys out there are your friends right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then you should help them, they might die. But I guess you could just wish them back with Dragonballs."  
  
"The what?"  
  
"The Dragonballs. Shenlon, the Eternal Dragon will grant you two wishes but then you have to make sure you know what wish you want or he will get mad. And he is really tall so if you get him mad, I bet he could sit on you. Then he might not let you live again. And it will take you a whole year to find the Dragonballs again once you make the wishes. But sometime he won't let you come back to life. But then you will be able to go to Snakeway, but make sure you don't fall off cause then you will go to HFIL. And that place is bad, cause I have enemies down there and they…."  
  
As Goku talked he never noticed Achilles running way from him screaming "Demon. Demon."  
  
  
  
Somewhere by the ocean  
  
  
  
"What the hell do you mean I can't wash in your river? I am the Mighty Saiyan no Ouji! And you can't tell me where I can and can not wash my royal body! You are just a stupid baka river anyway you shouldn't even be able to talk!"  
  
"Look, I am the River Guardian and I say you may not wash your dirty body in my pure water. It is for healing only not bathing!"  
  
Vegeta started powering up and looked the giant in the face. Or what you wanted to call a face. It consisted of water, basically his whole body was made of water. As Vegeta started powering up the River Guardian looked on with amazement. Here was a mortal, or he thought he was a mortal that had the nerve to yell at him… And what is a Saiyan no Ouji anyway? Thinking he was going to get into a fight the River Guardian called on the Gods just to make sure they would protect him just in case. But to no luck, before he could even blink Vegeta was beating him senseless, having powered up to SSJ2, The Guardian was no match for the Prince. Heck the Guardian couldn't even get a punch in let alone free himself from the angry grasp.  
  
The Gods watched as Vegeta began to pummel the poor River Guardian. He basically had no chance of winning with the mortal. But what caught their eyes, was the fact that the River Guardian was stronger than most mortals, but this one was hurting him really bad. Zeus looked to his gods, picking his favorite, Athena he asked her to go and help the Guardian. She stormed from Mount Olympus on her favorite horses, racing like the wind, she arrived to the scene to see a beat up Guardian pleading the Saiyan no Ouji for his life. She walked up to the Guardian, and while Vegeta couldn't see her, the Guardian could.  
  
"Poor Electicus, you have been beaten. Here take this and you will be healed, then go and leave me with this mortal. The Gods have watched him carefully."  
  
"Thank you fair and white armed Athena."  
  
Vegeta watched in silence while this Baka talked to thin air.  
  
"HEY, BAKA CAN WE FINISH THIS BEATING SO THAT I CAN GO HOME!"  
  
But Electicus, just walked away not even speaking, this made Vegeta so mad. How dare this water creature just leave in the middle of a fight. As Vegeta began to wash his clothes off in the river, as he had tried to do before, for some reason it wouldn't wash off.  
  
Stupid baka! Now it won't wash off, I get to smell like him all day.  
  
Athena watched him closely and when she was sure he had no idea that she was there she appeared in front of him. Vegeta had never screamed so loud in his life, falling into the river he looked at the Goddess with hatred. Jumping up he was in her face immediately.  
  
" HOW DARE YOU SCARE THE SAIYAN NO OUJI! YOU SHOULD BE LUCKY I DIDN'T BLAST YOU! ON SECOND THOUGH I THINK I WILL!"  
  
While Vegeta powered up a ki blast, Athena just looked at him. This is not a mere mortal. And he had yelled at a Goddess, he was not from around here either. Smiling she walked towards him.  
  
"Tell me mortal, who are you and where are you from?"  
  
"I am the proud Saiyan no Ouji, and I am the Strongest person in the universe. Who the hell are you?"  
  
"I am the Goddess of Thunder, favorite Daughter to the All Mighty Zeus!"  
  
"Daughter of who?"  
  
"Come with me mortal and we shall see my father. The God of Gods."  
  
  
  
Somewhere on the battlefield  
  
  
  
Goku sat in the middle of the Achaeans fort eating all the lambs, and drinking all the wine that was on the boat. Smiling to himself he burped to show his drunk ness. Bodies fell all around he and he didn't even notice it, until some blood had landed on his shoe. Looking at it, he did everything in his power not to throw up again. He stumbled as he tried to place himself on his feet. After several tries he started to walk past all the screaming men to the front door of the gate, where Trojan were trying to climb. With as little effort as possible, he pushed the gate open. But not knowing his strength, he had pushed the door so hard it fell and crushed all the men under it. As he walked a large hand grabbed his arm and he was pulled back. He looked into the eyes of a huge guy. The Dude was so big, even bigger than him. He wavered a little before getting closer to his face. Breathing a little heavy, he began to question the man.  
  
"Who the hell are you?"  
  
"You are a strong man. You killed twenty men just now."  
  
Goku looked at the wall he had just pushed down and back to the man.  
  
"And what's it to you big boy?"  
  
"Thank you, King Agamemnon will be please. My name is Ajax, Great Ajax. What is your name?"  
  
"Goku, but Vegeta calls me Kakarotto."  
  
"You are a mighty warrior, so I will watch you back."  
  
"I don't need you to watch my back… Why is there something on it?"  
  
Ajax looked at him oddly, this man must be drunk, how can a man be drunk at a time like this?  
  
Goku looked at the Great Ajax, then without thinking he pushed him away. Yelling, for no reason, he started to walk out the gate.  
  
"I AM GOING TO DRINK SOME TROJANS AND KILL SOME WINE! ALL HAIL THE PURPLE PEOPLE EATERS!!"  
  
Men stopped what they were doing on all sides, they stared at Goku as he attempted to walk through another wall. This time he made it fall, but caught it before it fell on anymore men. He walked to the middle of the battlefield, and decided that this was the best time to start powering up. Spears and arrows flew all around him, as he began to scream. The golden aura began to glow around him as the war stopped. He powered up to SSJ4, turning into a ape, human hybrid. Men fled in fear, spears fell from their hands as a god like creature had come before them. Goku, having not noticed the commotion around him began to look around the war site. Several men just sat on the ground, their heads between their legs and arms on the ground.  
  
"What the heck are you guys doing?"  
  
  
  
On top of Mount Olympus  
  
  
  
The Gods watched in amazement as Goku powered up, scaring not only the men on the battlefield but them as well. He was a God that they didn't know about. He would have to be killed. Zeus yelled his fury to the other Gods, as he stormed off of Mount Olympus. He stepped onto the soil of the battle field and looked down on Goku. Thunder bolt in hand.  
  
"How dare you mortal break this fight up?"  
  
"Hey Look old man I am not a Mortal I am Goku!"  
  
"You shall pay for interrupting!"  
  
"Bring it on old man!"  
  
Cliffhanger: Sorry about that Peeps but I had to stop it somewhere. What will happen. Will Zeus kill Goku? Will Goku become the next God of Gods? You will find out next time. Please Review. 


	4. Kakarotto, God of Gods?

Vegeta, get away from that button!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the DBZ characters, or the Greek gods/goddess.  
  
*********** Kakarotto, God of Gods? ************  
  
"You shall pay for interrupting!"  
  
"Bring it on old man!"  
  
Goku looked at the man who stood very tall. The muscles was at least five times the size of Goku's, but seeming though he was so drunk he didn't really care. The King of Gods, stood a remarkable 15 feet tall. The white beard glistered in the sun light, as the white eyebrows shifted to gaze below him at the mortal. The glaring Saiyan just looked at, the God of Gods, smirking, he placed his hands on his hips, from nowhere he burst into laughter. Though Zeus didn't quite understand why, the mortal was laughing at him, this man must have a death wish to laugh at the King of Gods! How dear he laugh at the God of Gods! Anger flooded over his face, as he reared back a lightening bolt that he had brought along with him. The Lightening bolt sizzled in his powerful hands, as the Gods on top of the great Mount Olympus, shook in fear. That mere mortal had done the only thing that every God was afraid to do. Challenge the God of Gods, the mighty Zeus!  
  
"Laugh now mortal! You shall see Hades soon enough!"  
  
The bolt of lightening flew from his hands, as it hit it's target with a direct hit. The smoke cleared a little, just enough for Zeus to see. As the men of Troy and Achaeans stared in wonderment, Goku stepped out of the smoke cloud. The Lightening bolt did nothing, not even a scratch touched his head. He laughed at Zeus once more, before blinking out of his previous position. The punch hit flesh too fast for even the Mighty Zeus to avoid, as the blood flowed from his mouth. Zeus glared at the blood that had flowed so freely from his mouth.  
  
"How can this be? I am a God! I shouldn't have felt that at all! How could a mere mortal hurt me so much?"  
  
Before he could get an answer, the punched began to fly, hitting him in the head, the stomach even the groin area. It hurt like hell. The Gods watched in agony as the God of Gods was pummeled, without even a punch landed to the mortal. Before long Zeus was lying on the ground. His head was badly battened and the bruises was enormous. His ribs were broken in all spots and his legs were grounded into dust. He couldn't even stand if he had the power to. As Goku stood over the King, Athena had had enough. She flew to her Father's side, placing his head into her lap she looked up at Goku.  
  
"Father, what has happened? You are unbeatable? How can this mere mortal hurt you?"  
  
"I do not know, he must be a spawn of evil."  
  
"What did you say about me old man?"  
  
"Nothing, Mr. Powerful guy. Please excuse my daughter and I, she is sometimes very ignorant in front of glory."  
  
" Oh I thought so!"  
  
Goku walked over to the stunned Zeus, and with one of his most powerful blows, he pulled him up and threw him into the ocean. Athena, kneeled before him and with all the proud that she owned, she stopped herself from fighting him, she swore her alliance to him and named him King of the Gods. The men began to kneel down as the fighter showed how powerful he was. He had beat the God of Gods and was now the new God. They praised him.  
  
1 On Mount Olympus  
  
"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN HE IS THE NEW KING OF THE GODS?"  
  
Vegeta couldn't believe his ears, were they saying that the baka had beat the God of Gods and was now the King of them. Were they saying that he now had to bow to him. That Kakarotto was now higher than him?  
  
"OH HELL NO! I REFUSE TO BOW TO THE BAKAYRO! HE IS NOT MY KING AND I SHALL NOT BOW TO HIM!"  
  
The god ran being afraid of this mortal, they knew from what he had did to Helios, Hades, and even Here, that he was not a person to get on the bad side. Athena watched as the Gods moved out of his way as he walked to the throne. He sat down on it and smiled.  
  
"I belong here, this is my rightful throne and I will not be moved."  
  
Just then Goku arrived on his new home. His subjects watched in awe as he walked through the hall of the Gods. His red tail floating behind him, he walked into the lobby where all the Gods sat. Still a little tipsy he walked right up to Vegeta. Swaying a bit, he smiled at the Saiyan no ouji.  
  
"Vegeta, get out of my chair now! I am the King, not you!"  
  
"WHAT? HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO YOUR PRINCE THAT WAY?"  
  
"Well if you haven't noticed, King is higher than Prince! Unless you want to become my Queen?"  
  
"YOU STUPID BAKA! I AM NOT AN ONNA! I WILL NOT BE YOUR…"  
  
Before Vegeta could finish his sentence Goku placed a big wet and sloppy kiss on the little Ouji's lips. Vegeta could only sit wide eyed as the scene played out. Kakarotto was kissing him! Vegeta pushed with all his might and couldn't get the bigger Saiyan off of him. So he did what any person would do if being forced, he kicked him HARD in the crotch. Goku fell back with his hands between his legs and the tears flowing freely from his eyes, while Vegeta wiped the Kakarotto spit from his mouth. Stepping beside Goku Vegeta smiled down at him.  
  
"Kakarotto you will pay with your life for doing that!"  
  
"Aww Vegeta, you didn't have to hit me like that!"  
  
Vegeta looked around him, seeing all the frightened Gods, he stood as tall as he could get.  
  
"NOW LISTEN UP YOU BAKAS! I AM GOING TO PROPOSE A TORNAMENT! HALF OF THE GODS WILL GO WITH ME AND THE OTHER HALF WILL GO WITH KAKAROTTO! WHO EVER WINS WILL TAKE OVER THIS STUPID MOUNTAIN AND WILL BECOME THE TRUE GOD OF GODS! WHO IS WITH ME?"  
  
As the hands began to rise even the Fates would have seen what was coming. The Gods were going to fight one another, and who ever won would get control of ever thing. Vegeta smiled as the Gods raised their hands one by one, to be apart of the team Vegeta.  
  
  
  
Cliffhanger: Who will win? Vegeta or Goku, and who is going to be which side? Find out next time. 


	5. Fight for the right to be a God

Vegeta, get away from that button!  
  
Disclaimer: DBZ does not belong to me… though I wish it did.  
  
  
  
******** Fight for the Right to be a God *********  
  
As the hand began to rise, even the Fates could tell what was going to happen.  
  
Soon half of the god's hands were raised and team Vegeta was ready to fight. As he  
  
looked at the Gods that were on his side he smiled, he had the most powerful out of the  
  
bunch. He would win, the Gods Kakarotto had were weak, but he smirked some more  
  
cause he had to come up with the rules.  
  
  
  
"Ok now that we have our sides I think we should go over the rules. You can us the godly  
  
powers that were given to you at birth. No becoming invisible and no crying! There shall  
  
be no Whining, DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?"  
  
"YES."  
  
"Ok now we have to come up with a battle field, does anyone have any ideas?"  
  
  
  
Athena stood up with her armor shining she walked over to a large bowl like  
  
thing. Looking into it she smiled and called to the other Gods. The Gods gathered around  
  
to see what place Athena had chosen for them and was happy with the results. There it  
  
was the biggest battlefield that could be made, and it looked like it was made just for that.  
  
It was a big field where a palace had once been; it had to have been about twenty acres  
  
and was all grass. No mortal lived there so it would be big enough to fight, and with all  
  
the Gods being able to use all their power, they would need a big battlefield. Vegeta  
  
looked at the chosen spot and smirked, that would do nicely and he would be able to  
  
prove to Kakarotto that he was the best and strongest person. Walking up to the larger  
  
Saiyan, he stood at tall as he could get, which was about to his chest. Looking up at him  
  
he smirked and grabbed hold of his gi. Pulling Goku down to his eye view Vegeta began  
  
to set the stage for the battle.  
  
  
  
"Now Kakarotto, there will be no instant transmission, do you understand. You and I can  
  
not help in anyway except to tell the Baka's here what to do."  
  
"But Vegeta you said that we couldn't help."  
  
"You are so stupid, Listen you brain dead amoeba! WE CANNOT HELP THEM FIGHT!  
  
THERE WILL BE NO INVOLVMENT FROM US; THEY WILL BE FIGHTING FOR  
  
US! GOT IT! WE TELL THEM WHAT TO DO AND THEY DO IT."  
  
"But who are my people again, I forgot to say hi."  
  
Vegeta looked at the Gods with a sad look on his face, 'and they really were going to  
  
crown him their king', letting go of Goku he walked over to the Gods. Looking at them  
  
he started to point out all of Goku's people, while Goku watched in amazement. He  
  
didn't really know anything about Gods and stuff but all his Gods looked gay. He  
  
couldn't help but feel like he was going to lose.  
  
  
  
"Vegeta, that isn't fair these guys don't look like they can fight very well."  
  
"Kakarotto you are so dense I swear, they aren't fighting they are using their powers."  
  
"Vegeta, I didn't know that. Ok I am ready can we go now."  
  
"Sure, Hey lard butt what is your name?"  
  
  
  
Many of the Gods looked at him in fear, because alike most of them had big asses and  
  
didn't know to whom he was speaking. Noticing their confusion Goku tapped Vegeta on  
  
the shoulder and whispered something in his ear. As Vegeta started laughing he chocked  
  
out the word Dionysus. The god walked over to the little man, at least being twice his  
  
height and three times his weight he stood in front of him.  
  
  
  
"Now look wide ass, I want to get down to that field, who here has the ability to take me  
  
there in style?"  
  
  
  
"It would be Helios my lord."  
  
  
  
Helios looked at the other God in anger, how could he rat him out like that. That is why  
  
he was glad he didn't have to fight, cause he would kick his butt. Helios walked over to  
  
Vegeta and bowed.  
  
"What would you like my lord?"  
  
"I want to be taken to the battle field in your best chariot or whatever you guys drive up  
  
here."  
  
"Yes come this way."  
  
Vegeta walked smugly to the gates where he stepped into the brightest chariot you have  
  
ever seen. It was of pure gold with jewels all over it. It was truly fit for a Prince, and soon  
  
fit for a King. Vegeta was proud of himself; he would win this little fight and would be  
  
named the King of this stupid place. That was when it dawned on him he didn't live here  
  
on a regular basis. He and Kakarotto would eventually have to leave to return to their  
  
families. Damn! Oh well then he would raise the stakes a little.  
  
  
  
"Kakarotto!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Lets raise the stakes a little, it will be funnier that way."  
  
"What do you have in mind Vegeta? I hope nothing bad."  
  
"Ok well why don't we start with our mates, then work our way to our kids then to  
  
ourselves how does that sound?"  
  
"Sounds bad Vegeta, I don't think Bulma would like it if she was my maid."  
  
"WHAT? WHO SAID SHE WOULD HAVE TO?"  
  
"Well if I win she will become my slave and if you win, which won't happen, Chi Chi  
  
will become your slave. And I know Chi Chi wouldn't like that so I have to win."  
  
"Hmmm, well Kakarotto you have a point so why don't we leave the mates out of this,  
  
both of the women can scream my ears raw, lets just stay with members of the Saiyan  
  
race. My kid and your kids."  
  
"But Vegeta that isn't fair you only have one kid I have two."  
  
"Baka my one kid is stronger than both of yours."  
  
"That is not true, he may be stronger than Goten but not Gohan. Shoot Gohan can kick your ass."  
  
Vegeta's mouth just dropped, he knew as well as everyone else did that Gohan was  
  
strong but since he couldn't go as far as Vegeta he had no chance. But since the little brat  
  
had gotten married he hasn't fought at all. But for this baka to actually speak the words  
  
made him so angry that he just snapped. With all the strength in his body he flew at  
  
Goku catching him off balance and falling to the ground. His auburn hair grew longer as  
  
the dark pink fur covered his body. He didn't know what happened but before he could  
  
yell he was falling off the mountain with Goku's throat in his hands. The fall was long  
  
and all the Gods were afraid that their tournament would be canceled since the one whom  
  
wanted to fight was dead. But they weren't dead, actually they were hanging from one of  
  
the rocks. Both of them were bloody and screaming. The Gods were astonished they had  
  
fallen down like over a thousands rocks with a lot of jagged edges. And they actually  
  
lived, needless to say the Gods were impressed.  
  
"HELLLLLLPPPPPPP! PLLLLEEEEAAASSSEEE!"  
  
"SHUT-UP VEGETA BEFORE WE FALL AGAIN!"  
  
  
  
As the two yelled at each other again a Hugh vulture flew over to them, they shut-up real  
  
fast to see it land right beside them. It had the biggest piece crap in his mouth, and as he  
  
walked over to them the strongest warriors of the world hugged each other, they  
  
would've screamed but they were too scared. It got closer and closer until it was right in  
  
their faces, watching from above even the Gods were scared because they didn't know  
  
what it would do. They knew what bird it was and it's purpose for living was to tear the  
  
liver out of Prometheus's side everyday. The tension was so thick that you could cut it  
  
with a knife, and just as Vegeta and Goku was used to this big ass bird looking at them, it  
  
started to cough, little at first then big hacking coughs. Then without warning it coughed  
  
up several of Prometheus's livers, they were rotting away and very green. The smell  
  
alone would have made anyone pass out, and that is just what happened, both Saiyans  
  
fainted in each others arms as the Gods ran to the nearest cloud to thrown up. They  
  
always wondered what the Vulture did with all the livers he ate, but they never knew he  
  
threw them up. It was gross.  
  
About a couple of hours passed and the Saiyans had finally woke up, they were so  
  
nauseated that their stomach could still smell those livers that had rotted in the belly of  
  
that bird. They were so caught up in their stomachs turning that they never noticed that  
  
  
  
they were still in each other's arms. Pulling away they stood up and looked at the Gods  
  
who were looking like they had a barfing fest. Goku didn't even want to know he just  
  
wanted to go home and get this stupid tournament behind him. So grabbing Vegeta by the  
  
arm he pulled him up and yelled very loud in his ear.  
  
  
  
"LET'S GET THIS STUPID THING OUT OF THE WAY I AM TRIED AND I WANT  
  
TO GO HOME!"  
  
"Fine Kakarotto let us began!"  
  
  
  
With in minutes all of the Gods of Greece were standing on battlefield, they stood on one  
  
side facing one another with their game face one. It was funny though had you coughed  
  
they probably would have killed you. Vegeta looked at Kakarotto and smiled at him as  
  
Goku returned the smile.  
  
"FIGHT!" 


	6. Intermission: Gods list

GODS: VEGETA & GOKU'S TORNAMENT  
  
  
  
VEGETA:  
  
1 Poseidon: Sea God  
  
Hera: Goddess of Marriage  
  
2  
  
3 Athena: Goddess of wisdom  
  
Apollo: Archer God  
  
Hephaestus: Fire God  
  
Eros: Cupid  
  
4  
  
5 Persephone: Goddess of Spring  
  
Demeter: Goddess of Earth/ harvest  
  
Pan: ½ goat, son of Hermes  
  
Boreas: North Wind  
  
Zephir: West Wind  
  
Notus: South Wind  
  
Eurus: East Wind  
  
Aether: God of Light  
  
Hebe: Goddess of Youth  
  
Nike: Goddess of Victory  
  
6  
  
7 Hespera: Goddess of Dusk  
  
Hypnos: God of Sleep  
  
7.1  
  
7.2 Morpheus: God of Dreams  
  
Thelxepeia: Siren of words which enchant  
  
Melpomene: Muse of Tragedy  
  
Thalia: Muse of Comedy  
  
Erato: Muse of Love Poetry  
  
Polyhymnia: Muse; songs of the Gods  
  
Fama: Goddess of Fame/rumor  
  
Asclepius; God of healing/medicine  
  
Thalia: Good Cheer –Grace  
  
Clotho: Fates- spinned the thread  
  
Lachesis: Fates- Measured the thread  
  
GOKU:  
  
Hades: God of the Underworld  
  
Hestia: Goddess of Home  
  
Ares: God of War  
  
Artemis: Goddess of the Hunt  
  
Aphrodite: Goddess of Love  
  
Hermes: God of Speed  
  
Dionysos: God of wine  
  
Kastor/Polydeukes: Heavenly Twins  
  
Aeolus: King of Winds  
  
Iris: Rainbow Goddess  
  
Hygeia: God of Health  
  
Hecate: Goddess of the dark magic  
  
Eris: Goddess of discord  
  
Erinyes: The Furies  
  
Eos: Goddess of the Dawn  
  
Nemesis: Goddess of Revenge  
  
Mors: God of Death  
  
Hercules: God of Strenght  
  
Aglaophone: Siren of brilliant voice  
  
Peisinoe: persuasive Siren  
  
Molpe: Siren of song  
  
Clio: Muse of history  
  
Urania: Muse of Astronomy  
  
Terspichore: Muse of Dance  
  
Calliope: Muse of epic Poetry  
  
Euterpe: Muse of Lyric Poetry  
  
Aglaia: Grace of Slendor  
  
Euphrosyne: Grace of Mirth  
  
Atropos: Fate- cuts thread 


	7. Let the games began

Vegeta get away from that button!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or Greek Gods, though I wish I did.  
  
  
  
******** Let the games began ********  
  
The wind swirled around the Gods as they stood in classic stance that Vegeta and Goku had taught them. The rule to the games would be that ten from each team would fight, every time one person got knocked out another person would come in and fight. This would go on until no one could stand and either Vegeta or Goku was announced the winner. The judge was Helios, though he was a God of the Sun, for some reason Vegeta didn't think he was a God so he just made him the judge. Helios of course didn't like this cause he really wanted to fight some of those arrogant bastards that live on Olympus. The Gods fighting on Vegeta's side was Cupid-God of love, Notus- north wind, Hypnos sleep God, Polyhymnia singer of God's songs, Poseidon- Sea God, Persephone- Underworld Queen, Eurus-east wind, Morpheus-dream God, Fama-Goddess of fame/rumor, and Hera Queen of the Gods. Goku didn't really know any of the Gods he had so he just randomly picked with his eyes closed. His Gods were Hermes-God of speed, Hygeia God of health, Mors God of Death, Terspichore Muse of Dance, Dionysos God of wine, Iris- Rainbow Goddess, Eos-Goddess of the dawn, Calliope- Muse of epic poetry, Aglaia Grace of Splendor, Eris God of discord.  
  
As the Gods lined up on the battlefield the mortals that were previously fighting the Trojan War were sitting in the out lands eating cows and playing race games. They were ready for the fight because they had seen the dried up carcass of the former Zeus. He was funny looking so they were happy to see who their new God of Gods would be. They had their bets on Goku, they seemed to like him more, though his gods sucked in the ways of power, he had good ones, and he seemed like a nice guy. Vegeta on the other hand looked like he was going to pop a vein one day. They assumed he was a bad guy that hurts the good guy from time to time. They also assumed that Vegeta was the most powerful out of the two cause the nice guys acted stupid.  
  
Achilles was the first to sit amongst the group his hands in his lap. His mother Theis was not fighting, he was glad cause he figured she would get her butt kicked, he had his votes on the short bully. So far from what he got the odds of him winning this was 45-6. Not that many people though the tall dude was going to win. But looking at the people on Vegeta's team, he wondered who choose the group. Form his history Vegeta has the advantage, not Goku. He smiled cause he places about ten cows, twenty sheep and six rams on Vegeta to win. The battle was to start as soon as the sun came overhead of the tower that lay in the back of the collecting mortals. Everyone watched in patience, soon the sun would go and the Gods would fight, the suspense was too much. Then there was a great rumble, as Earthquake. It made the ground shake and the mortal run for cover. Some one had sounded the bell too early, all the Gods looked at one another not too sure if they should fight or not. They looked to Vegeta to see if he knew what they should do. Vegeta was giving Goku the most evil look that he could muster for a small guy. Goku just had the dumbest look on his face and was scratching the back of his head and doing the Trademark Son Grin.  
  
" I'm really sorry Vegeta, I haven't eaten in some time now."  
  
"Baka! We are about to see who will win, and you are thinking about food?"  
  
"I need to eat before we fight or I won't be able to have good strategies. Please Vegeta can we eat first?"  
  
"NO! You can eat while my team is kicking your a$$!"  
  
"VEGETA! PLEASE?"  
  
The Gods and mortals looked at the both of them, yelling back and forth to one another as if they were some yards away, when in reality they were but a couple of feet away. Vegeta was glaring at Goku and yelling no over and over, while Goku was hugging his knees and pleading for what seemed to be his life. The Gods wondered was eating that important that he would die right here. Then another rumble went through the field this time even louder than the one before. It cracked the ground and sent shivers down everyone's spine.  
  
Hades had had enough, the longer the small fry refused the more the tall dummy would beg, the bigger the rumbles would be and the longer he would have to wait to kill one of those pansy Gods. He walked right up to Vegeta and stood over him, Hades being a good two feet over Vegeta. He tapped him on the shoulder and glared down at him.  
  
"Look will you please let him eat so that I can win this?"  
  
  
  
Goku stared up at the giant Underworld King; he let his hands move away from Vegeta's knees as he began to inch away from the now angry Saiyan Prince. The vein was literally beating out of his head, and if you had got any closer you would be sure that it would pop. It did, about five mortals cheered in the background cause they said the vein would pop before the tournament. They won twenty cows. Vegeta looked up at the King and just stood there. It looked really funny that the short guy was trying to glare down the Underworld King. A couple of snickers flew out on the wind, but Goku silenced them fast. He knew what Vegeta's temper was like and he knew that if that vein in his head ever popped it would mean trouble and a destroyed world.  
  
"Who the HELL do you think you are?"  
  
"I am Hades God of the Underworld! And who are you?"  
  
"The Guy about to kick you're a$$!"  
  
You would never have noticed had Hermes not told everyone. Vegeta had jumped about ten feet and roundhouse kicked Hades in the back of his head. He then grabbed Hades before he hit the ground and kicked him about twenty yards out of the battlefield. It was safe to say that Hades was not going to fight today. Goku got up and looked at the dusk cloud that was his team.  
  
"VEGETA!"  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"He was on my team, now I'm short a person!"  
  
"Well you can have Helios. And that umm Achilles tendon guy can be the judge."  
  
"Cool I like the sun guy he is really big!"  
  
"OK where is that guy at?"  
  
Achilles had heard his name but wasn't sure why, he looked up to see Goku standing in front of him, he jumped a good ten feet as well as screaming. Goku grabbed his hand and ran over to where Vegeta stood; all the while Achilles was flapping in the wind from the speed. Goku put Achilles down in front of Vegeta, and walked over to his team. Achilles was still a little rattled from the sheer force of being dragged at that kind of speed, but he was a mighty warrior and wouldn't show it. Vegeta looked up at the warrior, and smirked. He didn't seem all that strong, Vegeta just couldn't understand what was so damn great about him. Achilles just stood there while the Saiyan no Ouji sized him up. Vegeta then turned and looked at the crowd that was his team, he liked this Achilles guy and he wanted him on his team instead of Kakarotto. So in order to change he had to give Kakarotto a God or Goddess that appeared strong but wasn't. Vegeta walked up to Goku and smirked at him, Goku knowing what that meant backed up just a little.  
  
"Why are you staring at me that way Vegeta?"  
  
"I will make you a deal, I will a allow you to eat as long as you let me have Achilles and you can have the Hera bi***. What do you say?"  
  
"You mean it Vegeta, you will let me eat? Yeah sure you can have Achilles, and Hera can be the judge. WOW you are so cool; I mean Krillin was so wrong saying you were just a little midget guy with a chip on your shoulder. Even Bulma said you get uptight. But they were both wrong, you are my new best friend I swear I love you Veggie brain!"  
  
Goku grabbed a hold of the angry Vegeta and began to hug him so tightly that another vein started to pop out of his face. He even began to turn purple from lack of oxygen. Goku looked down and saw Vegeta's eye popping out of his head and let him go to run over to the Gods who will supply him food. Vegeta just lay on the ground grasping for air while Goku stuffed his face full of food that had just appeared. Standing he marched over to the waiting Gods that were on his team and called for roll call.  
  
"Ok bakas, I want you to call off your name and powers so that I can see what the hell to do with you."  
  
"My name is Achilles. I am a strong fighter; I am Cupid, God of love!  
  
"You are a pansy! Next!"  
  
"I am Persephone, Goddess of the underworld and Goddess of Spring. Notus God of the South wind, Eurus God of the East wind, Hypnos God of Sleep, Morpheus God of Dreams, Polyhymnia I know all the stories of the Gods. I am Poseidon God of the Sea. And I am Fama Goddess of rumor."  
  
"Ok you Fama I want you to fight last as long with Polyhymnia whatever your name is. The two Gods of wind will fight together as well as the two Sleep Gods. But that pansy Cupid will go first along with Poseidon and Persephone will go with Achilles. So it will be Cupid& Poseidon, Eurus &Notus, Hypnos& Morpheus, Persephone& Achilles, and last Polyhymnia& Fama. Now this is what we are going to do I want the last tow to stay with me at all times I will need you later on in the battle. Cupid, I don't care what you do, make them fall in love with a tree, whatever, but don't lose, but if you do I will kill you and Poseidon will have to take over. Poseidon drown them, call on nymphs whatever to win the battle."  
  
"Yes Prince!"  
  
On the opposite side of the battlefield Goku prepared his group for the on coming battle.  
  
"Ok Vegeta, is crafty, he uses every trick in the book, that is legal so please don't under estimate his powers or the people on his side. He will use all their powers so don't hold back on your own. Also don't leave any for beat up cause they will come back for you, I know. Ok these are the people who are going to fight first. Although you all are going onto the battlefield you will be the first to go out there. Hermes & Dionysos, Iris& Hygeia, Eris& Erinyes, Eos& Terspichore, and Calliope& Aglaia. Hey Vegeta? You ready?"  
  
"Yeah Clown! Send in your best!"  
  
The wind blew around the group as the first Gods stepped onto the battlefield. It was tense as the flag rose to announce the on coming battle. Hera dropped the flag as the four people began racing for each other. Cupid was the first to strike, with a nice kick to the jaw for Dionysos. The fat man hit the ground hard, needless to say he was out cold, Goku transported onto the battle field to get him out of there as Iris rushed in. Poseidon was doing well sending Cyclops and nymphs in to beat up Hermes, but he was too fast. With one punch he sent Poseidon flying into a nearby rock. Poseidon was down but not out, he sent a tidal wave the size of Texas right at Hermes, missing him but hitting Iris who was strangling Cupid with a rainbow rope. Cupid hit her hard with an arrow after the tidal wave hit she was knocked out. But managed to take Cupid out with her as she sent a rainbow rope around his ankle which dragged him and her into a near by mountain. They were buried. Hygeia ran in to get hit with a flying winged shoe, which Poseidon had managed to get off of the fast runner. She just got up and shot a spray of bubbles towards the Sea God. Who would have thought that he was allergic to bubbles? He swelled up to half his size and was sneezing so bad that they had to take him to a cave to calm him down. Eurus and Notus ran in for him and blew Hermes towards a volcano, which just happen to explode on impact. Hygeia just sent more bubbles and soapy water their way. Unfortunately for her they blew it back and it got into her eyes, she screamed and ran away crying. Eris and the Furies came in, as if they were so great, Vegeta who was feeling very smug with himself just looked at them, until he noticed that the Furies were three people instead of one.  
  
"Wait hold on time out! Kakarotto you can't send three in at a time! The rules are two at a time! Not two against four!"  
  
"But Vegeta the furies are just three, they all act together. Ask the author she knows!"  
  
"HEY STUPID AUTHOR YOU CAN'T DO THAT! THEY ARE THREE PEOPLE!"  
  
"Actually Veggie they are four, the last one hasn't come yet."  
  
"YOU CAN'T DO THAT! THAT'S FIVE AGAINST TWO, IT ISN'T FAIR!"  
  
"Aww, c'mon Veggie, they can't beat you, just wait and see what happens ok?"  
  
"Fine but I better win!"  
  
"Hey Vegeta you can't do that, she is the author you can't tell her who should win!"  
  
"Ok Boys! I need to finish the story please stop talking to me!"  
  
So anyway as I was saying, Vegeta was a little ticked and unhappy that The Furies was a four fold person instead of just one, but he got over it. The Furies just stood in the background and watched the winds blowing everything at them. They then raised their hands to the sky and chanted.  
  
"Medusa we call on thy to kill these Gods! Please come and show your power."  
  
Vegeta walked over to Polyhymnia and asked her what Medusa was and what were her powers. Polyhymnia frowned at him and told him that she could turn anyone to stone if they looked at her. Vegeta yelled and called both of his winds back into the team. They huddled together and Vegeta told them the new plan. He would send the Sleep Gods in to put the Furies to sleep then he would send in Achilles to beat the snot out of her and send in Persephone to bury her in the dirt. The huddle broke and as they turned around to put the Furies to sleep Medusa arrived turning all but Vegeta, Achilles and Polyhymnia to stone.  
  
"What the hell! Hey that isn't fair!"  
  
"HAHAH Vegeta you have two people left and I still have six people. Do you want to surrender?"  
  
"No! Polyhymnia. Achilles, go take care of them!"  
  
The two flew into the battlefield and began to beat up Medusa and used her face to turn the all of Goku's team but him into stone. Then they cut off her head and threw it into the ocean deep to never be risen again. Vegeta laughed so hard and smirked at the frowning Goku, all of his team as hard as stone staring out onto the now empty battlefield.  
  
"Vegeta-1, Goku-0 I am winning Kakarotto!"  
  
"Not for long we still have two more rounds!"  
  
The Achaeans in the background were very angry they had lost a good one hundred cattle to the Trojans who had bet that Vegeta would win the first round. Now they just sat there until the next round of bets went around to guess who would win the next round.  
  
Cliffhanger: Whom win will the next round? Vegeta or Goku? Send in your reviews and tell me who should win. Thanx ^_^ 


	8. The Second Round

Vegeta get away from that button!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of the Greek legends or Gods. Even though the Romans stole them from other people, I still don't own them.  
  
  
  
~~~ The Second Round ~~~  
  
The first round had gone badly for Goku, he had thought that he could win but was mistaken when he found out that he lost because of one of his own teammates. Needless to say he was not the happy go lucky Saiyan that he always was. Vegeta on the other hand jumped up and down because he had beat Goku, something he had been trying to do for years. Though this was just a minor battle that really didn't involve either of them, he still was proud of himself. The next people that were up to bat was a little less ready to fight like the first round were. They saw how fast Vegeta wanted his people to move and how gullible Goku was, so they were less than happy to have to fight next. They envied the remaining people on Goku's side, who had been turned into stone by Medusa. At least they were officially counted out as not fighting. Vegeta did another jig before returning to his teammates to decide who would be the next people to fight. He looked over his team and then started pointing to people until he had ten people to fight. His team consisted of: Hephaestus: God of fire, Pan: Hermes son, Boreas: God of the North wind, Hebe: Goddess of youth, Thelxepeia: Singer of enchanting words, Thalia: Muse of comedy, Erato: Muse of love Poetry, Thalia: Good cheer, Clotho: Fate-spinner, and Lachesis: Fate-measurer. The winners of the pervious round will sit out until the end to see who will win over all. Well it was safe to say that Vegeta had a good bit of people with powers on his team. He smirked over to a very angry Goku.  
  
Goku, well if you have ever seen him mad, would say, HEY THAT GUY IS MAD, and then you would probably get looked at like you were stupid. He looked over his team; it would help if he knew these damn people a little better. He didn't know that Vegeta was such a whiz as Mythology. Frowning he looked over the people he had. One of the Goddess came over to him, while he was trying to think of whom to send out there.  
  
"Excuse me, it looks to me like you could need help deciding who to send out for the second match."  
  
"Hey look, I am not dumb! I can figure this out, all I need is someone who knows these people."  
  
"Well I know all their powers, I could.."  
  
"I said I wasn't stupid! Do I look Stupid?"  
  
"No you don't, but if you let me finish my sent.."  
  
"Kami, if Vegeta would let me eat while we were watching this fight, I would be able to use my brain. Now I'm hungry and I'm mad."  
  
"Well Mr. Goku, umm I know about these people's.."  
  
"All I need right now is a good strong person who is good at Mythology. Hey I got it. Gohan is really good at that. I will just go get him."  
  
Within a brink he was standing in front of his eldest son, who was, well doing something very private with his girlfriend Videl. Goku, being the silly person that he is just sat down on the bed beside them, while they kissed and started to begin their sexathon. Smiling as if there was nothing else to do, he tapped Gohan on the shoulder. Gohan not really noticing that he was there, just brushed his hand away.  
  
"HI!"  
  
"AHHH! Dad what are you doing here? Mom has been looking all over for you!"  
  
"Well me and Veggie went into the past and I beat up Zeus, and became the God of Gods well Veggie didn't want to be the Queen so we are having a war with the Gods to see who should be crowned the King. But Veggie won the first round and I don't know who the Gods and Goddess on my team are so I can't put them together so that they can beat Veggie-brains. Gohan do you know anything about Mythology?" ( One breathe  
  
"Well Dad, umm stop it Videl! Mirai knows more about it than I do. I never pay attention in that class. Try there."  
  
"Ok thanks Son, Bye Gohan and Videl."  
  
"Wait Dad you beat up Zeus?"  
  
"Hey why'd you lie, you got the top grade in that class?"  
  
"I love my Dad but he can be soo slow sometimes. Wait did he say he beat up Zeus?"  
  
"Who cares?" A/N they went further, and I'm not putting it in, no Hentai! Pervert!   
  
At Vegeta's  
  
"Mirai, where the hell is Vegeta?"  
  
"I don't know mom, he didn't leave a note for me to tape Buffy for him so I guess he will be back around 8."  
  
"Well honey I would hate to bust your bubble but it is 9 right now. Buffy is off."  
  
"Damn! I missed the season finale. Hey is Roswell on yet?"  
  
"That went off at 8 because some things are disappearing in New York."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Well some scientist say that someone must be messing up time because New York has disappeared and so has Greece. They also say they spotted Dinosaurs flying over Los Angeles. I bet your father has something to do with this."  
  
Just then Goku popped up in front of Mirai with a big grin on his face. Grabbing a hold of Mirai's mouth he blinked back out of the room as if he was never there. Bulma coming into the room to talk to her son noticed that he was gone. Sighing to herself she walked into the kitchen to wait for her family to return, as Trunks and Goten ran into the kitchen.  
  
"Hey Mom where is Dad and Mirai?"  
  
"In the past messing everything up."  
  
"Oh, well come on Goten lets go play games."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Back to the tournament  
  
Goku popped back up in front of Vegeta, as if he hadn't left. Needless to say Vegeta noticed and was quite made. The little vein in his head was going to pop again, and now some of the Gods had gotten in on the pot. They were making people immortal if Vegeta's head exploded before he finished the tournament.  
  
"Hey Veggie, why are you so mad?"  
  
"Where the HELL have you been BAKA!"  
  
"Well I don't know anything about Mythology so I went and got someone to help me with my team. Mirai wasn't doing anything, and Gohan was about to have sex so I went with Mirai."  
  
"You are using MY son on your team?"  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"BRAT? HOW DEAR YOU GO AGAINST ME LIKE THAT? I GAVE YOU FOOD TO EAT AND A PLACE TO STAY! I AM YOUR FATHER AND YOU WENT AGAINST ME TO BE ON KAKAFART'S TEAM?"  
  
"Hey Dad really I didn't choose to, he just grabbed me and took me along. But if you are going to be a jerk about it then I will be on his team!"  
  
"Fine Brat and when we return to our time, then you can go live with your NEW Dad!"  
  
"Vegeta that is not fair, I grabbed him to be on my team, you can't punish him like that. He loves you, don't you Trunks?"  
  
"I will not beg, if he wants me to leave then I will leave. Goodbye VEGETA! Hello team Daddy Goku!"  
  
"You can't call him Daddy, you only call me Daddy!"  
  
"Well I guess you should have thought about that!"  
  
"Fine, then I want some one to help me too,, umm Achilles come here."  
  
"Yes sir?"  
  
"Do you know anyone who is good at strategizing?"  
  
"Odysseus sir."  
  
"Good bring him here. He will help me while my only son leave me to be with the enemy."  
  
"Oh stop it Dad, you know you are my only father. Plus you have another son at home."  
  
"Ok enough of all this mushy crap, let's get started, the author is getting a little antsy. Look at her sitting there with her high mighty grin on her face. Like she owns us. Baka!"  
  
A/N Ok Vegeta! One more word out of you and I will kill you off! And instead of going to Heaven or HFIL I will send you to a place so horrible you will wish I sent you to HFIL! Do you got me?   
  
"What is worst than HFIL?"  
  
A/N Well Mirai, it is KANSAS!   
  
"Oh my Kami, that is horrible, please don't send me there!"  
  
A/N ok then stop talking to me while I'm writing this.   
  
Anyway Vegeta went over to his team, as Achilles awaited with the famous Odysseus, the man that went through the Odyssey. He stood there nice and tall; he looked strong, but was a bit on the dumb side as Vegeta soon found out. Goku went to his side with Mirai trailing right behind him. His group of people looked very, very happy to see this very handsome guy was going to be one their team, helping. It gave them more energy. Goku smiled at them and told them who he was, there were a lot of blank stares as people tried to see the resemblance between the arrogant man on the other side, to this chiseled Greek God himself. Vegeta noticed them staring, shaking his head he just yelled over.  
  
"He gets his looks from his mother! And yes he is my Son! Bakas."  
  
They took this as a good sign and waited for Mirai to decide who would be fighting. He looked them over for a while, as Goku just stood in the corner smiling. He always smiled. the Gods were getting a little scared with the smiling.  
  
"Ok Goku, from what I remember, you have strong people on your team. It would have been nice if you kept Hades, but well he would have held you back. Umm ok here is the people who are going to fight your round. When I call you name come forward, then tell your powers so that Goku can think of what order to put you guys out there. Hestia, Ares, Aphrodite, The twins, Nemesis, Mors, Aglaophone, Urania, Euterpe, and Atropos. Now tell your powers to Goku."  
  
"Well I'm Hestia and I am the Goddess of the Home, This is Ares, God of War. Aphrodite Goddess of Love, The Twin, they just are twins. Nemesis is the Goddess of revenge, Mors is the God of Death, Aglaophone has a beautiful singing voice, Urania Muse of the stars, Euterpe singes Lyric poetry and Atropos cuts the Thread of Life."  
  
"Ok I want Nemesis to go first, I want revenge put on them for turning the first team into stone. Aphrodite?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Isn't Hepaestus your husband?"  
  
"Yeah, but I would much rather have this other God here, what do you call him? Mirai. May you make love to me? I will make you immortal."  
  
"Umm even though my mom wants grandkids, I don't think I want to live forever. Plus I think your husband can kick my ass if I'm not too careful."  
  
"Enough! Aphrodite, you will fight with Nemesis. Then that way if you get hurt then your husband will get mad and we can send Ares in to beat the crap out of him. Twins, I want you two to go in and confuse people. Mors well just go in and try to kill people. Atropos I want you to fight at the end, those scissors look really mean Urania you can just try to trick them by making them look at the stars Hestia you can go in and help distract them too and the two singers, well just go into there and don't get hurt. Ok?"  
  
"Alright! Go team Kakafart!"  
  
"Hey? That is not my name!"  
  
"We hear the other guy call you that."  
  
"Well he is a meanie and I don't like that name!"  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Hey Veggie-brain you ready yet?"  
  
"Hold on Kakarotto, I am just finishing. Ok BO boy, or whatever your name is, what am I doing here? Who is fighting and when."  
  
"Well Sir, you can have Pan go in first, he is fast and can get around the attacks, then have Clotho and Lachesis go in and try to get Atropos to cut some string."  
  
"Wait why would she cut string?"  
  
"They are the fate, they weave the tapestry of fate. They know what is going to happen what happened and what already happened. If they get Atropos to cut the string they can get strings from all the Gods on Goku's team and get her to kill of his own team."  
  
"That is great. Go on."  
  
"Well then you can have Hebe turn all of his team to kids, them get Boreas to blow them away. Then send in both Thalia's to confuse them. While one is making them laugh, let the other one spread happiness on them, then let Erato make them all mushy with love poetry, let Thelxepeia enchant them with a song. Then have Hephaestus come in and burn them to a crisp."  
  
"That is the best idea, I have ever come up with, thanx man."  
  
"Well actually it was my idea."  
  
"I said it was the best Idea I came up with."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Ok Kakarotto I am ready."  
  
The Trojan were ready, they had made their bets, 100 cattle on Goku to win, Achaeans had betted on Vegeta to win. There was some betting that Mirai was hotter than the other two and some betting that Mirai wasn't even Vegeta's son. There was also a bet going around that Vegeta and Goku were lovers, but not that many people voiced their bets for that one. The Gods were ready, and as they made their way onto the battlefield, you could feel the tension rolling up in the dust that surrounded them. It was a very hot day and the endless fighting had caused it to be an eternal night. The God of dreams beat up and the other god of dreams was still recovering from being turned into stone. The Gods just smiled at one another from where they were as they waited for the Queen of the Gods to raise her flag and drop it. She stood there in the middle; shaking slightly as the intense glares told her is was time to start the games. It was slow motion, as the flag fell from her tiny fingers. It floated to the ground and everyone waiting ran into the big fight.  
  
Pan ran into the fight as both Clotho and Lachesis followed him behind. Goku sent in Nemesis and Aphrodite, before he notice that there were three against his two. He didn't bother to speak up cause he didn't feel like dealing with the argument. Nemesis was throwing some good punches at Pan, but he was fast and was dodging them easily. Aphrodite just stared at Mirai the whole time, while the two sisters were standing together facing Vegeta with a smile on their faces. They turned around and show the most beautiful rug, it had a picture of Aphrodite and Nemesis on it. Everyone looked at them, not really sure why they did that, until they saw a very small person running over to them with scissors. Before Goku could stop her Atropos had gone over there and had cut there rug, resulting into both Nemesis and Aphrodite to be taken out in a freak flying shoe accident. As the two were dragged off the field you could hear Goku yelling at the little Atropos about her being a traitor. Then he stomped his foot down and mad a frown face then sent the next people in. The twin jumped in and tripped Pan into a pond, where they held his head down until he stopped moving. They threw him over to Vegeta's side just as Hebe came in sending a flying kick to one of the girl's left head. She fell out and that made the other twin very angry, she punched Hebe in the head and knocked her out before she could turn Goku's team into kids. This made a dent in Veggie's plan. You could hear him yelling and screaming through all the cheers and hoots. He sent in Boreas to retaliate but some how Ares had come in and no one but Goku noticed him. Vegeta looked at Achilles.  
  
"Who the hell is he?"  
  
"Ares God of War."  
  
"Shit."  
  
Ares took control of the situation quickly, but hurting his team in the process, he beat the living crap out of all Fates, to make sure no one tried to turn him into something stupid, he then accidentally hit the other twin in the head sending her flying some where. Vegeta sent in Thalia to tell him some jokes and the other Thalia to make him happy. Needless to say, he took Boreas by the mouth while he was about to blow a big windstorm. Ares way and struck his mouth into Thalia's. They both filled up with air and their bodies expanded making them look like balloons. Then he took one of Apollo's arrows and shot it at them….they exploded. Vegeta start to panic and sent in his people all at once well at least all three singers. Thelxepeia, Erato and Thalia. They tired to enchant him, and even got through to him, which gave Hephaestus enough time to send a fireball his way. Burning his ass very badly. He cried while being taken away. Goku smiled, he still had more people than Vegeta, and he could see the Prince panicking. He sent in Urania and Euterpe. They just sang about something, and no one really listened to them, as the other singers had an all out Catfight. Pulling hair, scratching everything. It was bad, but funny as Hell. After the big cloud lifted all six singers were gone. Mirai was not smiling; he knew what Goku had planned the whole time. Goku's team had two people left while Vegeta had only one, the Fire God. The one thing that was not working for Vegeta, was the fact that the God was crippled and couldn't really move that fast. Goku was going to use that to his advantage. He sent Mors out followed by the Homemaker Goddess. Every one thought that Goku was going to send Mors to kill The Fire god but that wasn't it at all. Mors was the scapegoat. Mors scared the crap out of people, yes, but he didn't really do anything. He just stood there to make you wet your pants. Hestia on the other hand Goku had found out was taking lessons of fighting from Ares himself. As Mors stared at Hephaestus, Hestia started to walk closer to the Fire God. He never knew what hit him, she did a very well done roundhouse kick to the back of his neck, then Mors kicked his lame leg from under him, allowing Hestia to clamp her hands together and hit him full force in the neck. He didn't die, but was in a lot of pain. Hera looked down that the man that is her son; shaking her head she grabbed the hands of the winners. Mors and Hestia.  
  
"The winner of the second round is Goku, it is a Tie. The last round will tell who is the winner. If by some chance there is a tie, then the winners of the round will fight to the death. The last person standing will be considered the winner."  
  
Vegeta screamed so loud that his ears began to bleed. He sat on the ground and looked up as Mirai started to walk over to him. He smiled at him, and as Vegeta thought they were going to share a sentimental moment, Mirai busted out laughing in his face. He wasn't nice about it at all. Goku walked over to Vegeta, then grabbed him by the hand to lift him up. Vegeta regained his smirk on his face and snatched his hand from Goku.  
  
"I shall win the next round Kakafart!"  
  
"Veggie, why are you calling me that? Everyone thinks that is my name?"  
  
"Really KAKAFART?"  
  
"Do you want me to call you your nick name? Cause yours is worst than mine."  
  
"I don't care."  
  
"ATTENTION GODS AND GODDESS, VEGETA'S NICK NAME FROM HIS WIFE IS SHIT STAIN JOCKEYS. THANK YOU!"  
  
"HAHAHA, that is what SSJ means… Now I have heard everything."  
  
"KAKAROTTO, YOU DON'T NEED TO TALK BJ!"  
  
"Shut-up Vegeta, I was asking you personally, you said you would never tell anyone."  
  
"Too late. GOKU THINKS BJ MEANS BURGER JOINT!"  
  
"Ohh man Goku, you are really slow aren't you. I mean everybody knows what BJ means… but you thought marriage was food, so I could think about that. Heheheh."  
  
"Shut-up Mirai, you have no room to talk I saw you humping a pillow, because you didn't know how to make love."  
  
"DAD!!!"  
  
They bickered on and on like that until their stomach started to grumble, so they went to have a big feast. The Trojans won all the cattle, and are now fixing enough for them to eat. After seeing that the Achaeans had nothing to eat, they shared. It was 100 to 1 on the odds that Mirai was cuter than Vegeta and Goku, but the person who was the one never came forward. Everybody in the field, be it god or mortal, betted that Mirai wasn't Vegeta's son. And an astounding 50-50-vote went out that Vegeta and Goku were lovers. When Vegeta got wind of it he beat the shit out of a bunch of mortals, they didn't die, but Goku was right alongside helping him. Mirai was being chased by some of the Goddess, who promised that they would make him immortal. You could hear him screaming over the centuries.  
  
Back at the Brief's house  
  
"Bulma, are you sure they are in the past?"  
  
"Well I just saw Frieza come to my door, die, then come back to life and turn into a little sperm and egg on my door step. It is safe to say that they are back there screwing up."  
  
A/N Hey people, I wanted to shamelessly promote my other stories:  
  
The Power Within:  
  
Bulma is dead, Saiyans refusing to fight, Trunks become the ultimate warrior. SUPER SAIYAN-JIN 5 ?? read to find out what is happening.  
  
Goodbye Saiyan No Ouji  
  
Is Vegeta really welcome in the tight friends group? Was he ever accepted, or is he still thought of as a blood thirsty killer? Find out what happens when the proud Saiyan no Ouji dies and leave the people he calls the Z-senshi behind. Will they be sad like they were for Goku? You have to read to find out.  
  
Ok that's it. Sorry. Of yeah PLEASE REVIEW. 


	9. And the winner is..

Vegeta get away from that button!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or the Greek Gods, but neither does the Romans, but that didn't stop them from stealing did it? That what was with the changing of the names? As if we still couldn't see that they were thieves? What the HFIL?  
  
A/N this maybe the last chapter, but I was thinking about expanding it and taking them with Odysseus on the Odyssey. Please leave a note and tell me what you think. Thanx.   
  
And the winner is…  
  
It was beginning to be very vicious on the field. The bets were flying and the glares were killing people, literally, and the mortals were scared. In the past couple of hours they had seen things they didn't want to see and heard things they didn't want to hear. Gods hurting Gods, mortals training Gods to become more powerful, Zeus serving drinks to the winners and being slapped on the butt by his wife and Hades sitting and scratching himself against the wall. And last but not least the fight between the two Saiyans and the Demi Saiyan whom everyone has deemed a God. They started out just yelling insults about personal things that each of them did, and then it became an all out hitting match. The blows were just going too fast for anyone to see. The clouds of dust were everywhere, and no one here had the power to stop them. As the day past and the three of them were still fighting the mortals started to think that the third match wouldn't take place and their new God of Gods would not be determined. Just as they thought it wouldn't get any worst a time machine came and popped up in the middle of the field, about several feet away from the cloud of hits and horrible cursing. They guessed the one yelling the obscenities was Vegeta (they would later find out that it was Trunks who had his toe stepped on, followed by Goku whose hair was ripped out and Vegeta yelling cause someone kicked him in the balls). The time machine opened up and five people came out. The tallest was a boy that looked a little like Goku, but they weren't too sure. He was very sexy and the Goddesses jumped on him as soon as he had his feet on the ground. The next one was a copy of Goku just littler. And beside him stood a little version of Mirai that was currently fighting and cursing loudly. The next two were women with big iron things in their hands, one with blue hair the other with black. Each looked like they were really strong and was about to kill something. They looked over the crowd and then started to walk over to the cloud that was steadily growing larger. Achilles was the first to step in their path.  
  
"Hi, umm I don't know who you are, but I suggest that you not go in there. They are really strong and they will hurt you."  
  
"Excuse me, who the hell are you?"  
  
"My name is Achilles."  
  
"Hey mom it's that Achilles heel guy, the one that got killed from an arrow to the heel. Trunks I bet we could kick his ass!"  
  
"Goten! That is not nice, and stop cursing! Hello Achilles my name is Chi-Chi and this lovely lady is Bulma. We are here to get our husbands and her son. So unless you want me to give you a headache I suggest you MOVE OUT OF MY WAY!"  
  
"O-o-o-ok."  
  
The bets began to fly again; these women seemed fearless as they stepped into the cloud. For a brief moment nothing was heard, though the cloud still stood. Then there was a loud bang and a thud then yelling about not killing people and not dragging people into their stupid fights. Followed by a yell about some one named Onna, then another bang about not calling that person Onna but Bulma. Then there was a yell about stepping on a toe and another bang. Silence.  
  
It was getting weird and everyone held their breath to hear anything, as the cloud began to disappear showing a very mad Bulma with her hand on her breasts and she was blushing because Mirai had punched her there by accident, she kicked him in the balls, a very angry Chi-Chi with a couple of hairs out of place and a bruised knee because someone pushed her on the ground, Mirai with some hair missing on the side as well as some clothing and a black eye and a hand over his genitals because someone kicked him, Vegeta's hair was all over the place and half of his clothes were ripped off and he had a slight limp with a twisted arm which appeared broken, blood coming out of his ears and a busted lip. Goku was in the worst mess; one black eye, a busted lip, hair was missing, a black and blue mark on his face, lots of blood coming out of his mouth, and he had no clothes on but his boxers, which had big red kisses and no back to them. At first the laughter was very silent but it got louder and louder as they watched a very mad Goku walking towards the time machine with his ass hanging out. The best thing about it was he had ringworms on his butt a couple of days ago and it hadn't healed yet, so he had a big red scar on his butt. Bulma was happy to say that she had extra clothes in the machine; she knew they would come in handy. She gave the extra clothes Chi-Chi had to Goku who changed right there on the field while people kept laughing at his butt.  
  
"IT'S GOING AWAY!"  
  
Bulma grabbed Vegeta by his hair and started to pull him and Trunks to the time machine. Giving them a new change of clothes as they screamed. She yelled in their ears about being irresponsible towards the mortals of this time. Vegeta trying to break away to get to Goku was not helping out Bulma's screaming. Goku had gotten hit over the head a couple of more times, and you could hear the mortals cringing after he was hit. Achilles watched them being taken away and a thought dawned on him. They still hadn't finished their tournament. Who was the winner? Who was their new God? He was a bit scared to speak up, but he had to.  
  
"Umm ladies excuse me, but we aren't done here. I know you want your husbands back, but we are out of a God of Gods and they are supposed to fight this last round to find out who it will be."  
  
"Ok, well I guess we can at least let them finish this round up, then they can come home. What do you think Chi-Chi?"  
  
"That sounds good, but what about us? I mean I could just watch but you know how unruly the demons can get if they aren't active and I don't want them killing any people here that may be important."  
  
"Hmm maybe we can get Vegeta and Goku to give Trunks, Mirai, Goten and Gohan some people too, then it can be a Saiyan thing. What do you think?"  
  
"I think it is a great idea. Ok Goku you will give some of your guys to your sons so that they can join in on this little tournament."  
  
"Aww, Chi-Chi I don't want to, this is between me and Vegeta. That isn't fair!"  
  
"GOKU DON'T YOU WHINE AT ME! I WILL NOT HAVE YOU HAVING FUN WHILE WE HAVE TO WATCH YOU AND VEGETA ACTING LIKE CHILDREN! WE DID NOT COME ALL THIS WAY TO JUST WATCH, NOW LET YOUR SONS PLAY!"  
  
"Yes Chi-Chi."  
  
"That goes for you too Vegeta."  
  
"Onna I will not give my Gods to the brats! They will just have to wait for us to be done."  
  
"Gravity room, destroyed! Bed, couch for a year! Food, one serving! TV, black and white! Mr. Silly pants, Burned! Do you got me?"  
  
"Fine they can play!"  
  
"Thanx Vegeta, who should get whom,"  
  
"I will get Demeter Goddess of the Earth, Nike God of victory, and Asclepius Goddess of healing. Kakarotto will get Aeolus the King of the Winds, Hecate Goddess of the dark magic, and Clio Muse of history. Trunks gets Apollo God of the bow, Aether God of light, and Melopolner Muse of Tragedy. Goten gets Helios God of the Sun, Artemis Goddess of hunting, and Molpe Siren of Songs. Mirai gets Athena Goddess of wisdom with owl, Zephir God of the West wind, and Hespera Goddess of the Dusk. And Gohan gets Hercules God of strength, Peisinoe Siren of Persuasion, and Euphrosyne Muse of Mirth."  
  
The Gods went to their respected corners to await their further instructions. They watched as the glares started and the evil whispers and hand signals of death were place around. The betting began once again, already the Achaeans had won twenty cows because they said that Bulma and Chi-Chi would win between the clouded fight. The Trojans were beginning to separate, as they traded bets of who would win. Now that there were more people they had to pick their favorite, though they didn't really know whom these other people were. As if on cue, Hera walked over to the wives and asked them who each new contestant was. Chi-Chi pointed to each one and whispered to Hera so that she could make the announcement. She smiled at them then walked over to the middle of the battlefield. Clearing her throat she began to eye the mortals and Gods.  
  
"Ok Listen to me, there has been a change in the line up, there are four new tournament entries, I shall name them for you. Goku's two sons, Goten and Gohan."  
  
The yells for the two were enormous because most of them were Goddesses yelling for Gohan to become their new God of Gods. The way it looked Gohan would be the new winner. Bets started to go out and Gohan was ahead by 2,000. Goten following behind at 900.  
  
"Enough! Please let me finish! The others are Vegeta's two sons Trunks and Mirai Trunks."  
  
More yelling. The betting changed Mirai was beating Gohan with 3,000 followed by Gohan with 2,000, Goten with 900, Trunks with 850, and Goku and Vegeta both had 750. This was going to be the biggest win anyone had ever had. For amongst the Gods there was Goten with 6, Trunks with 6, and Gohan with 8, and Mirai with 9, and Vegeta with 14, and Goku with 15.  
  
"Would you shut the Hell up? They will each have three Gods or Goddess on their team. Because of the number for each person, they all will come out at once. The people that won the first and second round will be null in void, which means it doesn't count."  
  
"What the hell! You can't do that!"  
  
"Yes I can, if Gohan was to win, he would be the loser because both you and Goku have people who won the other rounds. But if I think about it I might be able to take them and put them with each of you, so that all of you have four."  
  
"Hey that won't work, both Dad and Uncle Vegeta have two winners there would only be four for four people and the last two wouldn't have four but three."  
  
"Well Goten there are still two people who haven't fought yet."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Hades and Zeus. Is that alright, I could just give them to you guys then it will be even. Ok stand in a line from oldest to youngest."  
  
Goku stood in front followed by Vegeta, then Gohan, Mirai, Trunks and lastly Goten. Hera was just about to talk when Chi-Chi and Bulma walked over to her. They whispered something in her ear and she began to laugh loudly. Pointing to Goku she asked him how old he was.  
  
"I don't know. Chi-Chi how old am I?"  
  
"41 dear."  
  
"Kakarotto you are not 41 because I'm 41!"  
  
"Nope Veggie-brains you are 46."  
  
"WHAT? You told me I was 39 two years ago!"  
  
"That was because you were crying about getting older and fatter. I couldn't tell you that you were 44. It would have hurt your feelings."  
  
"Onna how long have you been lying to me?"  
  
"For about 10 years now."  
  
"10 YEARS? How old are you?"  
  
"I can't tell you that!"  
  
"How long have when been married?"  
  
"10 years."  
  
"Dende where did it all go?"  
  
"If Kami would only tell me. Vegeta you go first."  
  
"Where do I go Mommy?"  
  
"Goten, honey you are last."  
  
"Why do I have to be last?"  
  
"Because you are the youngest."  
  
"What about me?"  
  
"Gohan, Mirai goes before you, he is 23 now and you are 18."  
  
"Thanx Bulma."  
  
After they all settled in Vegeta, Goku, Mirai, Gohan, Trunks and Goten, Hera began to call all the winners of the first and second round. They stood in a line; Achilles, Polyhymnia, Mors, Hestia, Zeus and Hades who still looked a bit beat up. Hera walked down the line then looked at the entries, she called Bulma and Chi-Chi over to her, they laughed a bit then pointed to each person. Giggling Hera cleared her throat and began to announce who went with whom.  
  
"Ok Achilles goes with Goten, Polyhymnia will go with Gohan, Hestia will go with Mirai, More will go with Trunks and lastly Goku will get Zeus and Hades goes with Vegeta."  
  
"Why am I with Hades? I just kicked his ass not too long ago."  
  
"I know you did that was why we put Hades with you and Zeus with Goku, it shows you right for beating up my brother and husband. Now you both have to deal with them on your team. Now the tournament will began Gods and Goddess take you places!"  
  
The Gods began to lineup; they had evil looks on their faces as they tried to remember each other's powers. That and they were scared as hell fighting Zeus, he may have gotten his butt kicked by Goku, but he was still more powerful than any of the Gods here. And Hades wasn't an exception, he was as big as Zeus though no one really knows what his powers are, he never really sues them all that much. The faint smell of fear drifted on the air, as the Gods and Goddess got ready to fight the most important battle ever. Hera walked towards the outfield and with a well-aimed bolt of energy she shot it into the air where it exploded signaling the beginning of the battle. Demeter sent a root of a large tree from about a couple of yards away hurling at the Peisinoe, which countered it with a loud yell that told the Zephir to blow her away. Before Demeter could get up from the wind the arrow hit her right in the arm and she screamed and fell to the ground. Running like the wind Asclepius healed her, then sent a kick to Clio. This made the muse mad but Hestia kicked her in the back of her head. Clio was out. Hercules punched Hestia in the head and swinging her sent her flying into Nike. This made Asclepius mad, but she went and healed him anyway then pushing Hades into the fight. He had sat on the outfield trying to not fight, but she had seen him. Zeus, who then got blasted with a dark loop by Hecate, immediately pushed him to the ground. She turned in him into a goat then Aeolus sent a gust of all winds and blew him into a rock. Zeus was out. Apollo began hitting people non- stop with his arrows, sending them into all directions. He hit Zephir in the head as Hespera Blinded him with her Dusk routine. Zephir was out. Athena putting on her battle armor sent her owl to peck Apollo's eyes out, Mors saw it coming and sent death to the owl, missing he hit Artemis instead, knocking her out. Artemis was out. Achilles ran in and with all his might punched Molpe out cold followed by him getting knocked out cold by Demeter who sent a rock into his temple. Achilles and Molpe are out. Helios was the only one left on Goten's team but he was not about to let himself he beaten, he called for his horses and they brought his chariot with the sun on it. It wasn't on so it didn't burn the Earth. He rode through blinding people, then he turned it on for a second and the pain of the Earth getting burned knocked out Demeter. Demeter is out. Hercules ran towards Hades who sent a very mad Ghost towards him, while Hercules fought the angry ghost Hades blew him backwards with his power and anger, Hercules hit Melopolner who was singing to Euphrosyne, they both hit a tree and were knocked out. Hercules and Melopolner are out. Nike rushing into the fight was hit in the eye by an arrow, but with victory in his head he took the arrow out and stabbed Hestia in the back. She fell to the ground but got up in time to yell for Aether, closing her eyes Aether blinded Nike and he passed out from the pain in his eye. Hestia then ran over and punching Euphrosyne in the breast she took her out with her. Nike, Hestia and Euphrosyne are all out. Helios began to run around with his sun again trying to burn stuff as he saw Asclepius, calling for Apollo he told him that they would make a slight truce and take her out. Apollo knowing that she can only heal one wound at a time shot the arrow at her stomach, as she began to heal herself Helios turned on his sun and burned her left side of her body. Asclepius was out. Apollo saw Aeolus shot another arrow at him, but forgetting what powers he had Aeolus had enough time to send a strong gust and sent the arrow back at Apollo. Apollo was out. Hades grabbed Aeolus by the neck and was choking him when an owl came and started pecking his face, he screamed as Aeolus ran away. Polyhymnia yelled for Aether and told him that Athena would fall out if her bird were damaged. He shined the brightest light he could into the bird's eyes, the Bird passed out, followed by Athena. Athena is out. Aether was running away when he forgot about Hecate who sent a big wolf after him, then in one gulp he disappeared in his belly. Aether was out. Peisinoe looked around as she watched the people getting knocked out and disqualified all around her. Then glancing at the last people that were left, she made a decision. Looking over at the Aeolus she used her mind to persuade him to send a hurricane at Polyhymnia. Then using her mind she used Polyhymnia to take Hecate and get her to send something after then take Aeolus out. Aeolus obeyed and started to conger up a Hugh hurricane in the palm of his hand while Polyhymnia called out to Hecate and told her she was nothing important. Just as Peisinoe was dodging a flying fireball, Hecate sent a wolf creature after Peisinoe; she didn't see the hurricane until after she dodged the wolf. Aeolus sent the hurricane at Peisinoe just as she was dodging the wolf; it hit her and knocked her out as the wolf claimed another bit of food. Aeolus and Peisinoe were both out. Hera blew a whistle that appeared out of nowhere, and then walking into the middle she began to speak to the people.  
  
"It has finally come to this. There is one person left for each team, for Vegeta it is Hades, for Trunks it is Mors, for Mirai it is Hespera, for Goku it is Hecate, for Gohan it is Peisinoe and for Goten it is Helios. The winner of this round will be proclaimed the God of Gods, when I ring this bell you will fight until the last person is standing, or is conscious which ever one happens. But there must be a winner. Good Luck and May the best people win!"  
  
The crowd was going wild; one person had survived in each of the coaches group. Vegeta stood erect, proud that the Under World God would win. Goku was a little mad because he had liked his wind King. Gohan was a little scared because now that all the Goddess where healing them selves they started trying to get him to be their mates and stuff. He glared at them uneasily while Mirai was happy that they didn't notice him anymore. But hold on he spoke too soon because he turned around and was jumped on by Aphrodite herself tackled him down and was kissing him all over. Goten and Trunks were beating up one of the Gods, and Chi-Chi and Bulma were explaining to Hera the importance of the Frying Pan. Hera gave Zeus a weird look and he knew that he was doomed to be just like the two Saiyans. Vegeta noticed the look on his face and along with Goku came over to comfort the God of Gods.  
  
"It hurts a lot. She will use it all the time. Run while you still can."  
  
"Once she has you; you will never get away. I have been trying to get away from the Onna for years. The frying pan even has me forgetting how old I am. She has been lying to me for years and I didn't know because that evil device makes you forget. It is pure evil!"  
  
"Vegeta is right, don't let her start using it, or you won't even get away with anything. I just learned to start acting dumb around her, so I don't get hit as often. At first I used to do it a lot, now I can't stop doing it. It messes up your brain man!"  
  
"Thank you, I will take it from her."  
  
"You can't do that baka, it is in an endless supply and they can pull it out of thin air, you will never be able to destroy it. Trust us just run."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Zeus ran off and Hera started to run after him, but before she did, a big frying pan, about triple the size of a regular one appeared in her hands, and then she rang the bell and said start the match I'll be back in a little bit. You could hear the bang of iron hitting a man's skull, it sent shivers down all Saiyan's backs even half ones. The tournament started Hades dodging all sorts of kicks sent his way, he sent ghost of all kinds towards anyone in whatever direction. He was determined to win no matter what. Hespera ran from Helios with his sun, and every time he turned it on, she would turn it back off with her power to control the sun's setting and rising. Hecate kept throwing bats and wolves at people, while Peisinoe persuaded Mors to keep trying to kill the Gods. You really wouldn't have believe what happened if you hadn't seen it. One moment all of the partners were running, the next they were lying on the ground unconscious. It was silent, no one moved. The Gods and Goddess just lie on the ground. Just as Hera returned to the battlefield, dragging an unconscious Zeus, did someone say something? Or yell something.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL? HOW DID THAT HAPPEN? THAT IS SOME BULL CRAP IF I HAVE EVER SEEN ANY!"  
  
Everybody turned to look at Vegeta, but he just shook his head and pointed at Goten, who seemed to be pretty mad. He had a big vein sticking out of his head, as he looked at the God that was his. Walking over to her he grabbed her hand, but nothing happened. Hera watched, and then dropping Zeus walked over to the oddly calm Vegeta to see what happened.  
  
"One moment they are all running in different directions, the next they started running for each other and bam, they all collided hard. They are knocked out now."  
  
"Well that means a decision has to be made."  
  
"ATTENTION, BECAUSE THERE IS NO ONE STANDING FROM EITHER GROUP THAT MEANS THAT THERE IS NO."  
  
"Wait. I am the last person standing."  
  
Everybody turned his or her heads to see… Asclepius. She had healed herself from the burns that Helios had put on her, walking over to Vegeta she looked over to Hera and smiled at her. Hera shook her head then looked like she was trying to come up with an answer. Bulma and chi-Chi walked over to her and began to talk to her. Hera looked very angry for a moment there, and then looking over at her she smiled. Walking over to the girl she grabbed her hand.  
  
"I'M AFRAID I'LL HAVE TO DECLARE YOU THE WINNER!"  
  
"WHAT? You can't do that, she was disqualified in the first part of the round!"  
  
"Trunks, I have made my mind. She is the last person standing, and had any of the others woken up they would be still considered in the round."  
  
"What about Zeus? He is up."  
  
"Huh? What about me?"  
  
Asclepius walked over and kicked Zeus in the balls, as he fell unconscious groans began to flow from the mouths of the people that had betted on anyone but Vegeta. Cheers began to flow from the 750 people who had voted that he would win, they each got a lovely boat and a lot of cattle, rams the finest horses and well as the sexiest women. The 14 Gods and Goddess that voted for Vegeta got to have all the other Gods are their slaves for a year. The Gods were All the Fates, Poseidon, Morephues, Hermes, Furies, Ares, Nemesis, Pan, Hades, and Hypnos. Everyone was jumping for joy except Vegeta. He stood and looked into space, as Bulma and everyone else walked over to him. The crowd of Gods and Goddess watched as the Saiyan Prince looked off into the space whispering and drooling out the corner of his mouth.  
  
"Veggie? Are you ok?"  
  
"I won. I won. I won."  
  
"Yes honey you won."  
  
"Onna. Beat. Kakarotto. And. His. Spawn."  
  
"Yes Veggie you beat Kakarotto fair and square."  
  
Vegeta just stared at her, then fainted. Bulma sighed and motioned for everybody to start moving towards the time machine. She kissed him on the forehead as everybody started to file in. They had never seen Vegeta faint before, and they didn't want to be around him when he woke up. The Gods just waved at the time machine until some one yelled, hey who is the next God of Gods?  
  
"Make it the winner of the tournament, then they can be the new God of that year and each year have another tournament."  
  
"Thanx Goku, bye." Yelled Hera.  
  
1 Back at Capsule Corp.  
  
"I won didn't I Onna?"  
  
"Yes you did baby. You beat the stuffing out of Goku."  
  
"Good cause I thought it was a dream."  
  
"Nope Vegeta you really beat him."  
  
"Onna?"  
  
"Yes Vegeta."  
  
"Why is Frieza walking around with his skin inside out?"  
  
"It is a long story baby."  
  
"Oh and why is."  
  
"Go to sleep I'll explain in the morning."  
  
THE END??  
  
This maybe the end of Goku and Vegeta wacky trips to the past, if you liked this review and tell me where you think they should go next. But remember I really like Reviews. See ya in the next chapter, maybe. ^_^ 


	10. Where are we going now?

Vegeta get away from that button.  
  
The Sequel is called Vegeta what did I say?  
  
Please go to that story. Thanx 


	11. The Odyssey

Still here? Go to the next story thanx 


End file.
